Best of Times
by Normal Chick
Summary: A drunk Spike comes to visit the slayer and ends up talking to 'lil sis. SpikeDawn friendship. End of Season 5 Spoilers.


Title: Best of Times [1/1]  
Author: Alicia Ann  
Email: HelloImGod@aol.com  
Website: Sparkage. Any website that'll take me but please e-mail me first if you'd like to archive any of my fics, I'll usually say yes.  
Pairing: Dawn/Spike friendship  
Rating: PG.  
Spoilers: End of Season 5.   
Summary: A drunk Spike comes to visit the slayer and ends up talking to 'lil sis.  
Disclaimer: All hail Joss, the evil god that breaks hearts of everyone from Xander/Willow shippers (Shoutout to Steph!), Buffy/Spike shippers and even Spike/Andrew shippers. Oh and I don't own Dawn or Spike. They're for Mutant Enemy, FoX, 20th Century to play with.  
  
  


**++++++**

  
  
"You are the bloody bane of my existence you beautiful bitch."  
  
Spike threw the empty bottle in the direction of the Slayer's bedroom window and...missed. It shattered upon impact and rained down little tiny baubles of glass onto the roof and grass below.  
  
"God, I love you, Buffy. You've ruined my stupid worthless life."   
  
The vampire's legs gave way and he collapsed onto the walkway of the Summers home, too drunk to stand. The porch light lit up and Dawn peeked her head out the door. It had been like this for about 2 months now. Spike would get drunk in the middle of the night, stumble through the streets of Sunnydale and come back again.   
  
Dawn sighed and opened the door a bit more, she walked out onto the porch and padded down the steps. She shook her head. _Can't you be the strong one for once?_ Dawn thought as she knelt next to him.   
  
"Spike." She spoke with much urgency. "Spike, get up. Please."  
  
"Don't yell, 'Bit. Remind me to never get sloshed again. Alright?"  
  
"Okay." Dawn whispered and then leaned down next to his ear. "Now get up you butthead." Dawn yelled. Spike let out a loud yelp.  
  
"Jesus Christ!"  
  
"No christ around here, buddy. Get. Up."  
  
She stood and tugged at his duster, he crawled on his knees as Dawn pulled him along. Once they reached the steps, she pulled him up the first couple of steps. When he wouldn't move, she kicked him square in the ass.  
  
"Ow! You're becoming Buffy more and more each day." Spike spoke in a hushed tone, still very weary from his night out. _Gotta stop doin' this to Niblet._   
  
Dawn plopped down onto the bottom step and stretched out her arms and legs. She rubbed her eyes and turned her head to Spike.  
  
"You've gotta stop doing this. It may be summer but I still need my beauty sleep you know."  
  
"Sorry, 'sides you get any more sleep and you'll be the most beautiful girl in the world. Not that you aren't already of course." He winked and patted her head.  
  
She smiled and turned her head back to the street. "Seriously, you'll have to. If you break another window. Willow will be on your ass-"  
  
"Watch your mouth."  
  
"Geez. Sorry. It's just Ass, it's not like I said Fuc-"  
  
"Dawn!" He yelled, wincing as he did so.   
  
She rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.  
  
"Do you miss her, Spike?"  
  
" 'Course I do. I never thought I'd say this but I even miss 'er punches."  
  
Dawn smiled and looked up at the dark sky, little white shiny stars filled the blackness and she hoped Buffy was watching her from above.  
  
"Do you think she's up there?"  
  
"Where?" Spike looked at her, he followed her gaze up towards the sky. "Do you mean..." He hesitated a moment before he spat it out "...heaven?" The word burned his tongue and he absently shook his head. _God doesn't deserve an Angel like her._  
  
"Yeah. Do you think she's up there, looking down at us, screaming at you for waking me up?" She playfully poked his leg with her finger.  
  
He snorted and shrugged. " 'Dunno. Probably prancin' away on clouds and watching me in the shower." He smiled and wondered if maybe she really was doing that. _Naughty slayer._  
  
Dawn lowered her head and sniffled. Spike tilted his head, he never liked to see a Summers woman cry. He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a tight hug. He stroked her soft hair and let out an unneeded breath. "She'd be proud of you, 'Bit. You're strong, smart and tall as a redwood." She laughed and hugged him tighter, she loved the smell of him, so familiar, cigarettes and leather. Great package.  
  
Dawn reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and climbed the steps. "The sun is almost up and we don't need you being an ashtray's best friend, c'mon."  
  
She grabbed his hand and watched as he found his footing and followed her up the steps. She slowly opened the door and held it for him, he staggered in and passed her, stumbling into the living room.   
  
_It's hard having a vampire as your best friend._ She thought, as she slammed the door shut.  



End file.
